The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and more particularly to an image forming apparatus capable of integrating a plurality of image data on a single paper sheet, and a copier, printer, facsimile apparatus, electronic file, which is capable of integrating or otherwise editing a plurality of images, or similar image processing apparatus including the same.
An advanced digital copier or printer, for example, has an integrating function or so-called N-in-1 function for integrating a plurality of image data on a single paper sheet. The integrating function allows a person to see all of a plurality of individual images printed on a single paper. The integral function, however, has some problems left unsolved. For example, a person, looking at the integrated images, is apt to fail to instantaneously determine the page heading the images or the direction in which the pages advance. In light of this, there has been proposed the following schemes (1) and (2):
(1) To make the integrated images readable, solid lines, dashed lines, dash-and-dot lines or similar lines are inserted between nearby images when the images are printed on a paper sheet; and
(2) To allow a person to readily see heading one of pages integrated in a single page by the N-in-1 function as well as the order of pages, extra image data representative of the order of pages and head page are added to image data representative of the successive pages to be integrated.
The scheme (2) allows a person to see the position of a head page in a single integrated printing and the order of pages. The scheme (2), however, deals with all of the page images other than the head page image in exactly the same manner during integration. Consequently, even when the successive pages include, e.g., a division between chapters, the scheme (2) does not identify the division. As a result, a long period of time is necessary for a person to find an image indicative of a division between chapters. This is undesirable from the image search standpoint.
A division mode for allowing a person to see a division between chapters is available with, e.g., a copier. In the division mode, it has been customary to feed an extra paper sheet from a particular paper feed stage at the time of copying meant for a document number at which a new chapter should begin. However, the division mode and integration mode are contrary to each other as to a method of implementing the function (printing a designated image on the extra sheet). For this reason, these two different modes have heretofore been inhibited from being combined. The only way available for a person to see a division in integrated images is to recognize the contents of the images. Moreover, as the number of integrated images increases, the individual image becomes smaller in size. Such images would be more difficult to read and see a division between chapters.
In the conventional integration mode, a blank document may be inserted between documents so as to position a designated image indicative of a division between chapters on a desired integrated paper sheet. This, however, forces the operator to remove the blank document after a job and thereby renders the operation troublesome and inefficient.
Neither one of the conventional schemes (1) and (2) pays attention to the above-described problems relating to the integrating function.
Technologies relating to the present invention are disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. 7-203121 and 10-42127.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an image forming apparatus capable of laying out, in the integration mode, document images such that a person can easily identify a division between chapters, and an image processing apparatus including the same.
In accordance with the present invention, in an image forming apparatus including an image data generating device for generating, based on a plurality of paginated original image information, integrated image data to be integrated into a single page, the image data generating device includes a division designating section for designating any one of images represented by the original image information as an image indicative of a division between chapters. The image designated by the division designating section is arranged in a particular image region in an integrated image page.
Also, in accordance with the present invention, an image processing apparatus includes an inputting device for inputting a plurality of paginated original image information, and an image forming apparatus including an image data generating device for generating, based on the original image information, integrated image data to be integrated into a single page. The image data generating device includes a division designating section for designating any one of images represented by the original image information as an image indicative of a division between chapters. The image designated by the division designating section is arranged in a particular image region in an integrated image page.